My dear visit
by Lady Raven Baskerville
Summary: Arthur sabia muy bien a lo que se enfrentaba cuando vio a Artie sonreír en la oscuridad sosteniendo un filoso cuchillo, porque, la batalla mas grande que puede tener una persona es cuando esta se debate entre la locura y cordura. Pero es difícil ganar cuando tu eres tu propio enemigo. 2P hetalia!


_**Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**_

**ADVERTENCIAS: hay muy poca información acerca de los 2P de hetalia ¿Qué hacer en estos casos? Seguir la información del fandom :D **

**Para los que no saben el 2P de hetalia es bueno, ¿han visto que en los juegos de lucha le pones 2P y te sale el personaje con diferente traje? Es algo asi. Los 2P son todo lo contrario de los personajes. Por ejemplo Italia en esta versión es sádico y nada amable. OwO si no me entienden investiguen en google**

My dear visit

Arthur caminaba por las calles de Londres. Había terminado de hacer los papeleos necesarios en el palacio de Buckingham y tras esa larga jornada necesitaba ir a tomar té en su casa mientras se relajaba leyendo algún libro de J.K rowling

Su celular sonó y sin pensarlo dos veces contesto

― ¿hola?

―hola Inglaterra, soy yo Alfred llamaba para recordarte que hoy es la pre-fiesta para la fiesta de mañana. Espero que ya estés en el aeropuerto

―ah sí, voy a llegar más tarde…pero mañana es la fiesta ¿verdad?

―yes, did you forget?

―no…bueno Alfred ya tengo que…documentar mi equipaje ¡adiós!

Colgó. ¿Cómo demonios se le había olvidado algo que el organizo? Tal vez se estaba volviendo viejo… ¡qué más da! Tenía que llegar

Aún faltaban miles de cuadras para llegar si tomaba el camino iluminado y a esa hora ya no había taxis. Tendría que ir por los callejones.

No le dio mucha importancia a esto, lo peor que puedes encontrar serian asaltantes, vagabundos o damas de compañía (para no llamarlas de otra manera) Pero Arthur por alguna extraña razón no se encontró con esto, los callejones estaban vacíos era como si alguien los hubiera limpiado y puesto en orden.

El foco de una lámpara estallo, esto provoco que Inglaterra soltara un pequeño grito y corriera a la hacía una pequeña tienda ambulante que tenía luz. Al estar más tranquilo noto que vendían cupcakes de varios sabores. La persona que estaba sentada a lado de la tienda tenía una capucha rosa, cosa que no le extraño al inglés pues en su cuidad hacia mucho frio y llovía casi todos los días.

_¿Por qué vende esto en un callejón como este? tal vez es algún trabajo para la escuela ya sabes para conseguir dinero,_ pensó Arthur. Decidió hacer su acción buena del día y comprarle algo.

―disculpe…quisiera comprar

Pero esa persona no se movió. Inglaterra volvió a insistir

―disculpe…voy a comprarle ¿acaso no le interesa?

El individuo se empezó a reír de una forma bastante rara.

―sabía que algún día te iban a gustar mis cupcakes, _sweetie_~―esa voz era idéntica a la suya. Era como si estuviese hablando con él.

― ¿Quién eres? ―pregunto el ingles

― ¿Qué no me recuerdas? ―la persona se quitó la capucha. Era un chico de tez blanca ojos azules y cabello rosa sin olvidar las pecas que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Pero a pesar de todo, él tenía la misma cara y físico de Arthur―_oh Darling _que malvado eres~

La cabeza de Inglaterra iba a explotar ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Cómo había salido del otro mundo? ¿Qué demonios planeaba?

―Artie―mascullo el nombre con odio―jamás comería tus asquerosos cupcakes

El chico de ojos azules rio antes de abrazar a su contrario

―me alegra que te acuerdes de mí, _my love_―su sonrisa se volvió más tensa y sus ojos se volvieron espirales rosas que giraban rápidamente―pero tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes~

Artie le enterró un cuchillo a Arthur, girándolo, cortando pedazos de carne. Los gritos de su otro yo eran música para sus oídos, la sangre que salpicaba lucia genial en su chaleco rosa y se preguntó si debía alguna vez hacer un cupcake con ese líquido carmesí. Todo paro cuando el rubio no pudo soportar más y cayó inconsciente al frio suelo.

―oh _my poppet,_ que lindo te ves cuando duermes―dijo con emoción―pero será mejor que te lleve a tu cama, porque los niños lindos no duermen en el suelo~

Cargo a Arthur y se fue comiendo uno de sus deliciosos cupcakes que tanto amaba, porque el veneno les agregaba un sabor especial.

_**Adoro a Artie es tan…no se XD es mi favorito en 2P **_

_**OH por cierto para los que me sigan en mi historia inspiración mexicana, tardare en actualizar perdón u.u es que aun no encuentro una canción además tengo que sacarle la versión hetaliana a cada una y pues es un poco tardado. Perdón, enserio D: **_

_**En fin nos vemos en la próxima!**_


End file.
